Some things are hard to do on your own
by IHaveAFatCat15
Summary: Bella is a vampire in Forks and the Cullen's come back almost 50 years later! OMG I'm bad at summaries Yup really bad!
1. My life

I am Bella Swan 49 year old vampire, who is still moving on from the Cullen's. My power is unknown, but it must be strong, because I can change anything a want about me, my skin and hair, to my eyes and finger nail polish colors. But the humans don't know that, they know me as Sabra Swan, the coolest girl in Forks high school. The nick name came from Lauren Mallory, my best friend/ wanna-be-me. She is the best runner up though, with long blonde hair and green eyes that sparkle, some boys even get the courage to ask her out. But I'm untouchable, with long dark brown that shines even in the darkest room, full lips, milky gold eyes, and curves in all the right places. Not one boy in the school would turn me down if I asked them out, but not one of those boys would ask me out. But I'm not just all looks though, I get straight A's in all classes and I'm head of the cheerleaders, but not stuck up at all. I want to make sure I can still talk some sense into boys. Like Brandon and his crew (Lars and Nick) were picking on a freshman named Robert, who isn't very popular. I took Robert under my wing for a few days until he made some friends and now he is even cooler then the Brandon crew.

So I have a pretty good life, and a sweet car, and a pretty big house with perfect hunting grounds.

**Please bear with me for now it should get better as it goes on, with less rambling. **

**I'll try to get up more posts ASAP! **

**Thank you and any hater comments will be deleted, more then 20 hater comments will discontinue the story so watch what you say.**


	2. Were the Red Fern Grows

**Some things are hard to do on your own **

**Chapter 2**

**Bella-**

The day had been pretty uneventful, except that Lauren sprained her ankle during cheerleading earlier, but it was only minor and she would be out of the splint in a day or two. I was lounging around my house in black boy shorts underwear with a purple tank top on, my fluffy white carpets matched my fuzzy slippers. I picked out a movie and started to watch Were the Red Fern Grows for the hundredth time. I was at the best part when the door bell rang, so I paused the movie and threw a silky purple robe over myself (because it matched my purple tank top) and went to see who it is. I opened the door to the biggest shock of my life…

**You could probably see what's coming next, so sorry for the cliff hanger and the short chapters; I can't really write stories really well. I'll try to get the next post up soon.**


	3. Meeting The Edward Cullen Again

**I opened the door to the biggest shock of my life…. **

**Bella**

The Edward Cullen was standing at the door, looking half crazy after his eyes skimmed my body. I thought that he would jump me right there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him almost angrily. At those words he looked befallen and said sadly, "I was looking for you". I offered him inside so that we could talk and we sat down in front of the paused movie. "Why are you here if you don't want me?" I said feeling a pang of sadness wash over me. "I've always wanted you and I always will, but you won't just take me back will you." Edward replied not looking at me. I took my strong and slender hand to move him to look at me and saw his eyes were the blackest black I'd ever seen. "You haven't hunted in forever" I told him, you need to hunt, I'll go with you. "He smiled his heart breaking smile and my marble legs felt like jelly. I hunted a bear and two deer, while Edward hunted five bears and a deer. Wow! I thought. How long has it been since he's hunted? When we got back, we sat on the porch and talked and at one point I sat in his lap. The sun went down in silence with the crickets playing their songs in the dark. Edward said it was late and that he should go, but at the last second I kissed him and everything went too fast for even a vampire like me.


	4. Monkey S3X

**WARNING! This chapter is not important to read, this is just for the lonely people out there who get their thrills from reading this, I'm not lonely but I know some people might get mad if I don't rate it correctly because it doesn't have any sex in it! **

**I repeat this is NOT important to read! **

**WARNING! CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND MAY HAVE FOUL LANGUAGE!**

**Bella **

Edward flung me over his shoulder and ran into the first room he saw inside my house (which happened to be the unused guest room). We never broke our kiss all the way there. I could feel his member against my thigh and was surprised at how long it felt. We were on the bed and Edward took off his shirt and revealed his muscular, marble chest. I ran my fingers over the muscles and he shivered. I took off my robe and tank top and threw them both on the floor while Edward took in the newly shown skin. My lady parts started to tingle under his stare and my bra was quickly discarded with my tank top and robe. So I was left in nothing but my boy shorts and slippers. By this time I could see the strain on Edward's pants and commanded "Take your pants off", which he did with out a second to spare. His boxers were like a tent, but he seemed to be relieved to let his hard member free. I quickly ripped his boxers off and skillfully sucked his member until he came. "Fuck, Bella that was hot", Edward panted. I replied with, "Edward, I need you…now" With these words I laid back and Edward climbed on top of me and his hard-on went right in me because of how wet I was and we both moaned. We stayed like that, just marveling the fact that we were one, before we had wild monkey sex five times.

**I don't know what monkey sex looks like, but monkeys are crazy to me, so in other words they had crazy sex five times LOL. **

**I'll keep writing, please do criticize but please DON'T leave anything calling me a bitch or slut or hoe because that does count as hater comments which will bring you one step closer to this story being ended. **

**Have a nice day/night! **


	5. Talking and school

**Hi fan fiction readers, thank you so much for no hater comments so far, but please if there is anything you don't like criticize me about it okay, i can take it I want to know how you guys like it so... comment and if you like it... I'll do a happy dance or something**.

**Bella**

Edward and I laid side by side in my guest bed all night and I almost didn't want to leave his side in the morning, but I reluctantly did.

"We need to talk about everything, that happened last night, and while we were apart, how you got changed, and why you stayed here." Edward said uncomfortably not looking at me and instead finding something interesting on my carpet.

"I know we do, so how about here, say 5:30?" I replied feeling shy for the first time in thirty years.

"Sounds great, and I'll have to talk to my family about everything, even though I'm sure Alice already knows". Edward said with a crooked grin.

At the sound of Alice's name my eyes turned from gold to a bright blue, because i realized how long ago I had seen Alice and that I really missed her over all the noticed and said very worriedly "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I turned away and said in a rather giddy tone, "Yea, I'm just so nervous to see them all again, and I think I missed Alice more than she missed me."

"I know for sure that I kept some of her fashion sense with me." I said as I pushed Edward out of the room and put on my lingerie. Pulling out a purple almost mini dress and some white skinny jeans out or my closet, along with some black ballet flats. My hair was up in a messy ponytail and my eyes were there usual milky gold. As I walked down the stairs I could feel Edward's eyes on me and if I could blush I would have as he leaned down to kiss my cheek, and then my mouth, before helping me into my jacket and lead us out the door and into the damp area that was Forks, Washington.

As I stepped out of Edward's silver Volvo I knew that all eyes were on us as we walked over to the red Ferrari that was Rosalie's car, to meet everyone, again. They all turned in unison to meet us, and they all stared at me in disbelief, even Rosalie stared before she went back to her usual attitude. Suddenly, I was almost knocked over by an invisible force, known as Alice who was laughing and I could hear her whispering,"I knew it, I just knew it!" Way to fast for human ears to know what she just said.

I hugged her back for what could have been eternity, before a booming voice said, "Don't hog Belly Button, I want a turn too." Said non other than Emmett as Alice turned to retaliate Emmett hugged them both and laughed.

So you can guess that by this time everyone was staring at them as if they were dressed like monkeys and shoving bananas up their noses.

The day passed too fast as everyone caught up on the news and how Forks has changed since they left. I promised Alice a shopping trip and everyone was having so much fun that even Rosalie became distracted and forgot to be rude to me. Which was a huge surprise considering that she never liked me.

Before I knew it the day was over and I was dreading to have a talk about everything that happened to me after they left, right up to the minute that Edward showed up on my door step.

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up ASAP, because I have all the time in the world because school is currently out. **

**If you think this is a great story please recommend it to all your friends and/or family. **

**But if it's not perfect then criticize me and the reason I don't want hater comments is because I had one of my fave stories stopped because of those hater comments! I'll try to find the story again and then give you a link or a nick name! **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT EVERY ONE!  
**


	6. This old Life

**This chapter is mainly going to be about the last few days of Bella's human life **

**and who changed her into a vampire! **

**Enjoy! **

Edward drove me to my house in silence, looking over at me often and smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

When we were finally at my house he ran at a vampire speed over to my door and held it open for me like a gentleman. I was nervous and I'm sure my eyes were pink or red to show it.

The house was quiet for at least five minutes as we stared at each other, before Edward said,

"How did you change?"

I started to show him a flash back in my head.

_Flashback_ _

_I was walking in the forest calling Edward and Alice's names, hoping they would come back and say it was all a joke. _

_But out of the trees a high chiming voice said, "Were are you off to all alone, you disgusting human?". _

_I turned around to see Victoria stepping out from behind a tree and sneering at me. _

_"What do you want Victoria?" , I said in a trembling tone. _

_"Revenge" she replied as she lunged and knocked me to the ground. _

_Victoria bit into my jugular and only sucked twice before she picked me up and took me to a small hut deep in the woods. Every second of those days was pure agony and I thought that it was a year instead of only three days. _

_When it was finally over I found myself alone in that hut.I was too thirsty to care about anything else and hunted three bears before I could think logically. My clothes were in shreds and I knew that I couldn't go home because Charlie would flip out and press charges on any one with even a whiff of suspicion. _

_End Flashback_ _

"I never saw Charlie or any of my friends again because of what she did."

"So I lived in the woods around Forks hiding in trees and hunting as needed."

"Eventually the search went up and I was free again, but Charlie died after drinking himself to death and I will never forgive my self for it."

"But now I have my family back so everything will be OK. Right?" I said looking up at Edward's face to see his reaction.

He gathered me into his arms in a hug and said looking down at me, "Yes, everything will be OK."

With that Edward and I made soft, sweet,love on my living room sofa.

Now all I have to do is go on Alice's shopping trip tomorrow... UGH

**Okay that was chapter six of Some things are hard to do on your own so I hoped that you liked it and I'm going to start working on chapter seven right after this. **

**Thank you for all support and please review/ comment and/or subscribe if you like it! **

**Always open for suggestions too!  
**


	7. Shopping with Alice Oh no

**Bella- **

Alice and I shopped all day. And for the first time since I remember, I enjoyed it. We went to hot topic and got some cool new jeans. Alice nearly dragged me into Victoria's Secret and forced me into silky blue number that was see through. After I bought that and four other almost nothing items we went into the JC Penny's across the street from the mall. I bought a mini skirt with leggings and some a pair of black high tops. Alice bought almost too much stuff though and looked almost like she was gonna drop from all the bags she had, but never complained and declined my offer to help her out.

"Alice your going to hurt yourself shopping some day, even if that day doesn't come until the day after the end of time", I told her quietly chuckling, earning my self a swat with one of her many bagged hands.

We, or I drove half way across town to go to a designer shoe store and bought some stiletto's to go with the orange dress that I had never worn. Along with two more new pairs of sneakers, with Alice tsking at them and saying I needed some more heels in my selection of shoes.

I just laughed and said that she hadn't seen my closet yet.

...Yet...

It was 5:30 p.m when we got back to the Cullen mansion, after leaving at 10:00 in the morning

Edward kissed me lightly when I walked in, and I knew that he wanted to do more by what I felt in his pants.

"I missed you", I said as we said good night and drove to my house.

I couldn't wait to model what I had bought at Victoria's secret, I thought after blocking my thought's from Edward. It was going to be a long and happy night, I just know it.

I thought as we climbed the steps to my house.

**Okay there is going to be another Monkey S3X chapter that you don't have to read, Again I recommend that you don't read it if your under the age of 13. **

**The only reason I make those is because I don't want to get in trouble for not rating it correctly.  
**


	8. Monkey S3X 2

**NOT RECOMMENDED FOR CHILDREN UNDER 13 YEARS OF AGE S3X AND EDWARD CULLEN HOTNESS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER **

**Bella- **

As soon as we got in the door Edward and I started to make out eagerly. It had been at least three weeks since we had done this last and my lady parts felt forgotten and I couldn't wait any longer.

Edward picked me up bridal style and ran me into my bedroom. My shirt was ripped off at the same time his pants were, his boxers going with them. I took off my capris and Edward went crazy when he saw my thong which he pulled off with his teeth. But there was still one garment left and so I tortured Edward by taking off my bra slowly careful to make sure my boobs were shown last. I took his hard length into my mouth and licked the head before shoving the whole thing in my mouth and sucked him until he came, and then swallowed every drop of his cold liquid.

"I need you Edward", I said panting.

"I'm gonna make you beg", Edward replied.

Suddenly everything was a blur and I was kneeling like a dog with Edward behind me. He pressed his length against my core and I whimpered. He chuckled quietly.

"Edward please" I whispered.

"Please what?" He replied

"Please...Please fuck my brains out". I said, my language shocking me.

Edward didn't need to be told twice before he swiftly plunged into me and started to do what I said and fuck my brains out."Edward... Edward... EDWARD!" I cried as we came at the same time and then collapsed on the bed with him still inside of me.

We had fun at east five more times before we started to talk all mushy too each other. It was about two in the morning when I remembered about the Victoria Secret bag and told him to wait here while I got something. I changed downstairs and came up almost too nervous to open the door.

But I finally got myself together and walked into the room. Edward's eyes almost popped out of his head as I saw him get hard again. I walked into the middle of the room and started a strip tease. I got all the way down to my fish net stockings before he took me right there on the floor. '

I had never had that much fun in my life.

So I was really dreading school tomorrow and hoped that I wasn't teased to badly by Alice and Rosalie... I'm in big trouble I thought and heard Edward chuckle about what I was saying in my head.

**How was it? Sorry that all of my chapters are really short! I can't think of anything to say really, so I'll try to find an online dictionary or something to make everything more descriptive. **

**If you have any words that can be replaced with another word please leave a comment or PM me because I don't want you to be bored by my words LOL **

**Thanks for encouragement and if you can get any words to me thanks **

**I'll make sure to leave an acknowledgment at the end of that chapter!  
**


	9. Cheerleading

It was even worse than I thought the next day, because Alice couldn't keep her pixie mouth shut. Emmett had so many dirty jokes about us stored in his brain that Edward was avoiding him all day. Alice and Rosalie didn't bring it up, but instead talked about my simple out fit of faded jeans, some old tennis shoes, and a t-shirt under a Forks High sweat shirt that I just got.

"Really you guys aren't fooling any one". I said after school was over and he were walking to the car.

I hadn't really talked to Lauren since the Cullen's' moved here(again). I was pretty sure she was angry with me for ignoring her everywhere except at cheer leading practice. But she understood that I had new friends and that she needed to move on. Jasper even said that being too close to her made him angry, which proves she is mad at some one, and most likely, me.

Edward and I still had the same feelings for each other as we did before I was a vampire, but now we could do more stuff because he didn't have to worry about me eating or getting hormonal and wanting more.

Sometimes after school we could hardly make it to the front door and once we even made love on my front porch bench, which made me self conscious at school for a few days because of the fact I had been naked out side on a fairly busy street having s3x with Edward Cullen.

The cheer leading semester was finally over and it was time to pick more girls for the squad.

There were so many people there including such as Alice, Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica Deering, and for some reason Mike Stanley

Alice and Rosalie made their own cheer together and got in after a fabulous finish even though Alice faked a trip when walking off the mats to the "winner" circle.

Lauren almost didn't get in to the circle because she fell three times because she wore what looked like really tight shoes to me and the judges.

A nervous looking girl with black hair made it to the circle and only said her name in a quiet voice that her name was Angela Bering.

Mike Stanley didn't make it because this was an all girl squad and was asked to leave.

There were ten other girls who's names I didn't remember also made the squad.

I asked the black haired Angela to stay with me after every one left and said to her "Welcome to the Squad, If you need any help you can ask any one you saw here today, including me."

"Please don't be afraid to tell me anything, and I mean anything, from help in school, to practice, even if it's embarrassing."

She nodded and I let her go home knowing her parents might get worried. She was going to get popular really fast hanging out with me, I just hoped she was ready for it.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been busy with a wedding(not mine)**

**I threw in a twist at the end, Angela is going to break into the real her hopefully. So keep reading and I'll try to post at least six more chapters in the next few days! **

**THXS for reading and supporting me, HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT EVERYONE!  
**


	10. Almost Popping the question

**HEY, Every one This chapter was made with some help from JakesWolf54 because I got writers block! **

**ENJOY OR DIE! **

It was finally Friday and The Cullen's were sitting at their table moving their food around their plates, talking about the proper way to cuss. Edward said," Bella your a bitch."

Her Mouth flew open in shock as she tried to think of a rebute. She stood up and slapped him saying "I thought you loved me, you bastard."

She stormed out of the room with her eyes changing many colors in her rage. The rest of the Cullen's were shocked at the fact that Bella didn't know what that meant. (bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark is trees, trees are beautiful.)

* * *

**Bella POV **

I stormed out of the room in a rage and knew that my eyes were probably changing to every color you could ever think was cold and raining outside but I didn't care as I was practically running to my shiny purple corvette. I sped home and was trying to get my rage out on boulders by the pond in my back yard. My I-pod was playing through Justin Bieber and was currently on Down to Earth. When I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, Keeping me from destroying the poor boulder I had been punching.

I turned around and was met face to chest with none other than Edward Cullen himself. He looked pained and heart broken at finding me like this, from what he had done. Edward lifted my face up to look at him. "I'm sorry." He said pathetically.

"Why would you say that to me?" I replied.

" Because it means beautiful." Edward was half smiling now.

Now I felt stupid, I was outside in the rain, punching boulders because Edward said I was beautiful. What a rip.

"Bella I would never call you a bitch in that form, EVER."Edward said to me.

I stepped into his open arms and hugged him, at the same time the sun came out and both of our skin sparkled like diamonds.

* * *

**Edward POV**

It pained me so much to watch her stalk out of the cafeteria. Like my heart was being ripped from my chest and being eaten by a zombie.

"Go after her you stupid boy," Alice told me.

I saw her walk out of the school and I started to follow her. She went to her house and straight to the back yard.

After at least five minutes I walked around the back and hopped the fence walking up to her silently. My hand slowly went onto her shoulder and she turned around, her eyes still a vivid mix of colors.

"I'm sorry." I said pathetically, for the first time I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why would you say that to me?" she asked me with hurt in her eyes.

" Because it means beautiful." I was half smiling now.

"Bella I would never call you a bitch in that form, EVER."I said to my sweet Bella.

She stepped into my open arms and I embraced her tenderly, kissing her forehead as the sun came out, leaving us sparkly.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her inside, placing her down gently on the couch.

* * *

**Third person POV  
**

Bella smiled up at Edward as he sat down next to her.

"I will always love you unconditionally. Nothing could ever make me happier than being with you. Nothing could ever change this and I guess what I'm trying to say is...


	11. Alice is going to plan it, not good!

**Sorry I haven't had the time to post another story but Here it is! I actually have a real reason other than me being lazy. I went over to a friend's house for three days and then we saw Twilight: Eclipse BTW It is really cool. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN MY STORIES BECAUSE THEY ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER NO COPE RIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED! **

**Enjoy this story! Love ya in a platonic sort of way : ) **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"... Isabella Swan... will you marry me?" Edward said in a shaky voice I had never heard him use before.

I drew in a small breath that I didn't really need and said, "Y-Y-Yes Edward Cullen I will marry you"

Edward's face lit up and I knew that my eyes changed from gold to purple with my joy and passion. This had to be the one that I would spend the rest of forever with, even though we would never get old and gray haired, our passion would live forever.

The bright, shiny, diamond wasn't gaudy or even very big, because Edward knew that I liked things to be simple, even though he would have gotten then biggest ring in that store that he wanted.

"Edward, I love you so much, that it almost hurts sometimes", I said with tears in my eyes that I knew would never fall.

I closed my eyes and felt Edward pick me up bridal style and carry me at a human pace toward my bedroom.

Were we made soft sweet love before talking about who would plan the wedding and when.

* * *

After a small argument we agreed that Alice would plan and that it would be a fairly simple A;ice style wedding on July 4 after graduation.

Now all we had to do was tell the rest of the Cullen's, other than Alice who had already seen it and was picking out decorations...

Oh no!

* * *

**Just for a late 4th of July I made it on July 4th because I'm awesome. I'll try to get another one up tonight but I have to go yell at some people who are setting off fireworks at 11:10 at night! **

**: ) : )  
**


	12. The Wedding

**This is going to be one of the last chapters, because I am going to start on my next Fan Fiction, but I will assure you that there will be a happily ever after and just maybe a sequal, but it depends on your feed back on if you like this one or not! **

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

It was finally after graduation and the wedding was only 7 hours away. Edward and I both agreed not to see each other 24 hours before the wedding. Now I regret that because the only time Edward and I had alone time was after the graduation and after party.

Alice was my maid of honor, while Esme and Rosalie were my bride's maids.

Edward had Emmett as his best man and Carlisle, along with Jasper were groomsmen.

* * *

I was counting do

* * *

wn the minutes until I became Isabella _Cullen_.

No matter what I was doing I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the wedding. This will finally show that I am taken, and always will be.

* * *

I am wearing an elegant golden dress with some heels to match, and some naughty lingerie under that dress, for later.

I made my eyes their natural liquid gold and changed my nail color to a light tan color and had Alice pull my hair up into a beautiful bun.

* * *

_Only 3 hours until the wedding_, I told myself and felt butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

Alice kept Jasper closer to the wall were I was getting ready, and felt my self get calm almost instantly.

I quietly thanked Jasper, just loud enough for him to hear me.

* * *

"Bella?" I here Alice walk into the room and see her silently gasp at my dress along with everything else.

"Alice, I feel like a princess, and I love it so much", I said and stand up to look at myself in the mirror.

"You look so much like one" She replied before adding "It's time to get to the chapel, you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

* * *

**Sorry this was a really spacey chapter. So I'll try to fill you in if I get some outtakes in sometime. **

**But it will probably be pretty much like how Eclipse was so yea**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY ARE STEPHANIE MEYERS UNTIL THE DAY THAT SHE HANDS ME THE RIGHT TO OWN THEM! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
**


	13. The actual wedding

**Hi everyone This is almost the last chapter :, (**

** But if you comment on how it was there may be a sequal. This chapter is part of their honey moon which will have sexual themes in it and you won't have to read it but you still can! **

**One more thing I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THE GREAT AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER AND WILL UNTIL THE DAY THAT SHE GIVES THEM AWAY/ SELL'S THEM! **

**

* * *

**

The wedding 

BPOV

I was driven to the chapel in a sleek black limo with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme.

There was some soft music playing but I was so nervous that even Jasper in the limo behind us couldn't calm me down.

At the chapel I knew that Edward and Emmett were already into their tuxedo's only waiting for the bride(me) and the rest of the guests to get their along with the rest of the Cullen family.

When we finally arrived I was hustled into a small room that could barely hold all of us women.

_Only 3 minutes until i walk down the isle and am given the last name Cullen. _I thought to myself.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't wait to see my Bella. With the way Alice was heard jumping around in the other room I could tell, even if they had blocked off their thought's to me I just knew.

_There's only 2 minutes and 30 seconds before I see my beautiful Bella walking down the isle in a fancy dress carrying flowers, with everyone staring in awe at her. _

_

* * *

_

_BPOV _

"I'm so nervous Alice, what if my human Bella comes out and I trip even as a vampire?" I said scared out of my head and wishing I hadn't thought of the idea.

"You'll be fine Bella, I've seen it." Replied the short pixie-like girl who was currently trying and failing to make last second desicions.

_Only 10 second before Alice walks out with Esme and Rosalie, before I walk out too be wed. _

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

Alice walks out of the cramped room smiling and showing off her beautiful dark brown dress with matching heels.

After Alice gets to the alter, she sends a special smile to Jasper and he returns that smile with a wink.

Esme and Rosalie walk out next wearing the same dress as Alice.

It is finally my turn to walk down the isle and once again the mahogany doors open as everyone stands. The crowd is silent as the dead when I walk out.

There is nothing heard but my dress sliding on the floor and the original music for weddings playing on instead, a piano.

I walk slowly up to the alter and when finally there Edward turns and takes hold of my hands.

The priest begins the words he has said so many times before not changing anything. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asks me.

"I do." I reply never breaking eye contact with Edward _my Edward. _

_"And do you take _this women to be you lawfully wedded wife?" He asks Edward.

"I do." Is his breathless answer still not breaking eye contact.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." He says smiling for the first time since he started.

"You may kiss the bride."

Edward slowly lifts the veil off my face and kisses me on my lips, causing everyone to cheer and Emmett to make a cat call.

* * *

We walk outside, even though it's pouring rain and get to the reception.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward says when we get alone time.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." I reply giving him a kiss on the cheek.

It is finally dark and Alice calls everyone outside into the garden for fireworks.

Edward and I walk to the center and as soon as we kiss the fireworks start to go off.

This truly was the perfect wedding. I can't wait until the honeymoon.

* * *

**The honeymoon is going to be on Isle Esme of course but they are going to go there right after the wedding is over**!


	14. The honeymoon and Epilouge

**Hey everyone! This is going to be the last chapter. But it will be the honey moon and the epilogue of 2 years later. **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

We were finally at Isle Esme.

It only took three hours to get here and I'm glad that we came.

As soon as the door was closed behind us, Edward was running me back to a huge room with a view of the ocean around us.

We took our time undressing each other which only took about a minute before Edward got impatient and ripped both of our travel clothes to bits. I layed down on the huge bed completely naked and Edward crawled on top of me and we started to have a make out session. I could feel little Edward on my thigh and moaned.

From there everything went at vampire speed breaking the bed somewhere in the process.

We spent three weeks being occupied in each other and adult activities, everywhere, on the beach, in the water, in the kitchen, bedrooms, and once in the bathroom.

Before we reluctantly hunted and then went back to Forks.

* * *

It was late in the evening when we finally got packed because we kept being distracted with each other and ending up naked and normally on the floor, but Edward and I weren't complaining, because it gave us more time to be alone.

Emmett had so many sex jokes that we we avoiding him, and Edward was avoiding his thoughts.

Alice made me go on a shopping spree to make up for the clothes that were destroyed and to catch up on what we missed with out any details.

Rosalie was a smidgen nicer but still really rude to me even though she did hug me when we got back.

I hope that we eventually get along just because it wouldn't be very good if we just barely put up with each other just to make Edward and Emmett happy.

* * *

**Two years later **

"Edward have you seen Renesme?" I called out to him hoping he had seen our 16 year old adopted child.

"No, she's probably out with Jacob again." He replied in a flat tone. Edward really hated Jacob, mostly because he tried to hook up with me before I turned.

" I love you so much Edward," I told him hoping to get his mind off Jacob and Renesme on another date.

He kissed me softly, but I quickly deepened the kiss and suddenly we were in the room we shared together with both of our shirts and my bra on the floor.

I undressed the rest of the way while he did and he hoisted me up and took me against the wall, with nothing but him and the thin wall to hold me up.

Life was great


End file.
